30 Interractions
by totalizzyness
Summary: Written for Tumblr's 30 Day Writing Challenge. 30 drabbles some unconnected about our favourite superhero couple; Steve Rogers & Tony Stark. - Movie!Verse. Rated for some mildly sexual content and strong language


**Written ****for ****Tumblr****'****s**** 30 ****Day ****Writing ****Challenge****. 30 ****drabbles**** (****some ****unconnected****) ****about ****our ****favourite ****superhero ****couple****; ****Steve ****Rogers**** & ****Tony ****Stark****.**

**Beginning**

_"__Why __does __he __want __to __turn __my __men __in __to __his __own __personal __army __of __flying __monkeys__?"_

_ "__Flying __monkeys__? __I __don__'__t__-"_

_ "-__I __do__! __I __get __it__! ...__I __get __that __reference__."_

Tony rolled his eyes that day, but that was start of his squishy "oh my God Steven Rogers is the most precious thing on this whole planet, I want to take him back to Stark Tower and feed his biscuits" crush.

He was screwed.

**Accusation**

"You're doing it on purpose!"

Tony scoffed; "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! Stop it! You're making me uncomfortable."

"I have no idea what you're accusing me of, Cap. Care to tell me what I've been doing?"

"Every time. Every single time I get out of the shower, my towel is missing and you're nearby... Stop it!"

"Coincidence?"

"There's no such thing as coincidences, especially where you're involved. Give me my towel and leave me alone!"

**Restless**

3am was as good a time as any to explore Stark Tower. Especially as at this time there was no one to interrupt, no evil goings-on - Villains need sleep too. Steve poured himself a cup of recently-brewed coffee and padded out of the kitchen, wondering why coffee was brewing at 3 in the morning. He reached the top of the stair-case leading down to Tony's workshop and noticed a light was on at the bottom, faint sounds of metal hitting metal echoing up the stairs. He cautiously tip-toed down the long winding stair-case, wondering what he'd find. He'd never been down to the workshop before. That was Tony's space.

_"__Sir__. __It __appears __Captain __Rogers __is __lingering __outside__"_

Steve jumped at the disembodied voice, looking around for a source. Suddenly, Tony appeared around a corner with a hammer in his hand.

"Captain. Is there a problem?"

"What? No. I just couldn't sleep. Restless."

"Oh. Come on in, we never sleep down here..."

"What could you possibly be doing at 3am?"

"...Building a bike."

"A bike?"

"It was going to be a surprise for you, but hey, it'd be better if you had some imput. Otherwise I might just ruin it."

Steve smiled; "...Thank you."

**Snowflake**

Steve looked all around him. Everything was white. He thought he'd never want to see ice or snow ever again as long as he lived, but New York at Christmas was beautiful. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he waited for Tony to finish his phone call, a cup of coffee clutched in his hand, steam evaporating in the cold air. He finally hung up and pocketed his phone, smiling up at Steve. The next second, Tony was crowding up to the super soldier, reaching for his face. He scrunched his eyes shut, bracing himself. After a few moments, after he didn't feel anything, he cracked an eye open. Tony had taken a step back and was looking at his fingertip.

"Snowflake. On your eyelash," he said by way of explanation.

**Haze**

Spiderman was in to the conference room where Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Wolverine were discussing upcoming Stark Tech.

"New guy!"

Hawkeye frowned; "what are you talking about, kid?"

"Iron Lad. He wants to join us. I say we recruit him."

"That's not our call," Captain "the eternal buzzkill" America replied; "Director Fury screens all potential recruits and-"

"-No. I mean... It's time for a hazing!"

Wolverine and Hawkeye grinned.

"We all have our strengths. Hawkeye will usually be stationed up high, like here, keeping watch," Spiderman explained. Iron Lad nodded along.

"Cap usually fronts the ground assault... Let's get a closer look..."

Before Iron Lad could react, Spiderman shoved him, sending him over the edge of the building. Down below, Cap shoved Iron Man.

"This is cruel."

"It's tradition, bub. Just be thankful you're one of the originals," Wolverine snarked, grinning at the falling boy. Iron Lad was screaming as loud as he could, arms and legs flailing around him. Suddenly a large web appeared beneath him. He landed on it, clinging on for dear life as he panted heavily. Spiderman landed beside him, laughing obnoxiously.

"Oh man, that was awesome! Best hazing ever!"

**Flame**

"Dude. She's like 90 years old!"

Tony scowled at Clint; "I don't go and visit my old flames for tea!"

"Your old flames probably have full control of their bladder! And have their own teeth!"

"That's not the point!"

"Steve's not even your boyfriend! Why are you so bothered about him going to visit Peggy? It's not like they'll do the dirty! He's too prudish and I doubt her hip replacement could take it!"

**Formal**

Something was wrong with Tony, Steve decided. He was acting very strange. Well, he always acted strange in Steve's opinion, but he was acting strange for Tony.

Steve was sat in the kitchen, reading the paper when he lost it. Tony walked in, noticed Steve and smiled politely.

"Good morning, Captain Rogers."

"Morning Tony."

"Are you well?"

"Am I-... Are _you_ well, Tony? You're acting very strange!"

"I assure you, I am fine."

"No recent injuries? Hits to the head?"

"Of course not!"

"Well stop it!"

"Stop what? I assure you-"

"Stop being so formal with me! Ever since I met you you've taken liberties. Giving me nicknames, talking about inappropriate things..."

Tony let out a loud sigh, his shoulders slumping; "I'm just... I wanted to show you I'm not as immature as you think I am."

"I don't think-"

"-I overheard you talking to Bruce. I don't want you thinking that's all there is to me. I can act like an adult."

Steve sighed; "it's strange. I don't like it. I prefer the you who calls me Capsicle, or Stars'n'Stripes. And asks me very personal questions - even though I'll never answer them. Not this new guy who calls me _'__Captain__Rogers__'_ and asks me about the weather!"

"...So I can stop-"

"-Stop acting so formal! Please!"

**Companion**

"I didn't know there'd be dancing!" Tony blanched; "I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have asked you to accompany me if I knew-"

Steve chuckled; "it's okay, Tony. I quite like dancing... Well, I think I do. I've never actually danced before..."

"...You've never danced?"

"I've never had occasion."

"Do you uh... Want me to teach you?"

"I'd love it."

Tony gingerly took Steve's hand and led him on to the dancefloor where everyone was gldining around regally. He put Steve's hand on his waist as he put his own on the Captain's shoulder, assuming the woman's position so Steve could take the lead. After a while he began to get it, the two of them falling in to a steady rhythm as they swayed back and forth.

"So uh... Never had occasion?"

Steve smiled; "never had a companion."

**Move**

"Iron Man! Keep an eye out! 10 Doom-bots are headed your way!"

"I'm on it, Cap! Keep an eye on your own position!"

"Iron Man! Are you paying attention?"

"Seriously! I know what I'm doing!"

"They're headed right for you!"

"Captain! Shut up!"

Cap did shut up, but only because he couldn't run and talk at the same time. He sprinted over to where Iron Man had his back to at least 3 Doom-bots.

"Iron Man! Behind you!"

"Cap, I'm going to get angry in a minute!"

"So am I if you don't move right now, Tony!"

Iron Man stopped. Cap never used their real names in action. Suddenly he was thrown several metres away. He looked up in time to see Cap stood where he'd previously stood, holding up his shield in time to deflect five lasers, reverberating them back to their respective bots, blowing them up. Cap looked down at Iron Man, scowling.

"When I give you an order, you follow it!"

**Silver**

Steve stared down at the silver bracelet sat in the jewellery box. It looked vaguely familiar. Tony was sat opposite Steve at the table, twisting his hands together nervously.

"What's this?"

"A bracelet."

"I can see that. Why are you giving it to me?"

Tony frowned; "...It used to be my dad's."

Steve looked down at the bracelet. He remembered it now. He remembered Howard telling him how he'd made it himself for a girlfriend, but they broke up before he could give it her. He'd said he'd kept ahold of it, to give it to someone special in the future if he met them. Steve couldn't help but wonder what Tony's intentions were.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

Tony shrugged; "I just... Thought... You'd like it."

"...Oh."

**Prepared**

Tony shrugged, shutting the lid of his laptop. Steve was sat next to him, mumbling, wringing his hands, counting on his fingers, fidgeting in his seat.

"Steve. Stop panicking. You spent weeks packing! You are prepared for this holiday!"

"But what if I need something I didn't bring?"

"Then we'll buy it. Just calm down. We deserve this holiday. No Avengers. No super-villains. Just me, you, sun, sand, and sea! Okay? I didn't even bring my good tech! I'll get nothing done on this, even if I wanted to!"

Steve smiled; "thank you... I've just never been on holiday before."

**Knowledge**

Sometimes Steve forgot Tony was a genius. They'd go out for dinner, grab a couple of hotdogs and in Central Park; Tony would just be a normal guy. Then Doctor Banner would come along and they'd dive in to a conversation sharing all their scientific knowledge; Steve was sure they weren't speaking English. Steve often felt left out when Bruce came over. He hated the patronising smiles he'd get whenever he tried to join in. Why couldn't Bruce just go away and find his own genius? Tony was Steve's! ...Where did that come from?

**Denial**

"You like him!" Clint sang. Steve scowled.

"Of course I like him. Tony is a very good friend."

"Don't act dumb, Rogers! You like him! Like-like him! You want to do the horizontal mambo with Mr Stark!"

"You know, I'm beginning to understand why people hit you all the time," Steve huffed, walking away from the grinning archer.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, y'know!" Clint called after him.

**Wind**

"Wind?"

"Wind."

"...Wind?"

Steve sighed; "yes Tony. Wind."

"...Really? You could have said sun, snow... But wind? Why is wind your favourite weather?"

"...I quite like kite flying."

Tony's face softened; "oh..."

_"__Captain __Rogers__, __Mr __Stark __requests __you __join __him __on __the __roof__."_

Steve put his notepad down; "thank you J.A.R.V.I.S."

He hurried up to the roof, pulling his jacket around him when the cold wind hit him.

"Tony?"

"Back here!"

Steve spun around, his stomach doing flips when he saw Tony holding a kite, a shy smile on his face.

"Tony?"

"Perfect weather for kite flying, don't you think?"

**Order**

Steve smiled meekly at Tony, nervously drumming his fingers on his thigh. Tony returned the smile, fingering the stem of his wine glass. The two of them sat in silence, listening to everything happen around them. Nerves were beginning to get the better of Steve. Tony noticed and reached across the table, covering Steve's hand with his own, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you okay, Captain?"

Steve's hand tingled under Tony's; he forced a bigger smile; "yes... And uh... You?"

"I'm great..."

their eyes finally met, the two of them losing all sense of time as they got lost in each others' gaze. They were brought back to the real world by a petite brunette.

"Are you ready to order?"

**Thanks**

Tony and Steve lived in the same house, so the closest Tony could come to walking Steve home after their date - yes, date - was walking the soldier to his bedroom door. They lingered, each fidgeting nervously, unsure how to part ways.

"Um... Thanks... I had a great time," Steve smiled, refusing to look Tony in the eye. Tony smiled too.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course..."

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning..."

Steve suddenly reached out, cupping Tony's cheek with his large palm. Their eyes met for what was probably the millionth time that evening. After a few moments of staring, Steve pulling their faces together, capturing Tony's lips in a soft kiss.

"See you in the morning, Tony."

**Look**

Clint elbowed Natasha, nodding towards the kitchen table; "looks like they both got hit by a clue-by-four!"

Natasha rolled her eyes; "you say the stupidest things... But I agree; it's about time Cap and Tony got together. The sexual frustration was beginning to get unbearable."

They watched Tony and Steve flirt with each other over breakfast; touching more than necessary and giggling. Logan wandered in, frowning at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"What are you looking at?"

"Cap and Tony got their act together."

Logan glanced over and grimaced; "disgusting. In the kitchen, too."

One by one, the Avengers congregated to watch an unaware Tony and Steve. Thor was the last one in, after indulging in his favourite Midgardian endeavour; the lie-in.

"What are we looking at?"

Clint hushed him; "Cap and Tony!"

Thor looked up in time to see Tony lean in for a kiss. A large grin spread across his face.

"My friends! Congratulations on your union! We must celebrate!"

The couple span around, eyes widening when they saw their entire team watching them.

"Come! Let me embrace you!"

**Summer**

"Let's go to my house in Miami," Tony smirked; "it's summer. We'll be alone..."

Steve scowled; "I'm not sure I trust you enough to be alone with you."

"What? Come on, Cap! We went on holiday not too long ago! Just the two of us!"

"We weren't in a relationship then. I dread to think what would ahppen not."

Tony pouted; "Steve. Baby. You can trust me!"

"Can I? It'll just be the two of us. Sunbathing, half-naked. Maybe fully naked. All hot and-"

"-Yes! no one else is invited! Come on! To my private jet!"

"Won't I need to pack-"

"-Nope! You don't need anything. No clothes. Come on! Hurry up!"

**Transformation**

Tony had been holed up in his bedroom for several days, never coming out. The only person who went in was Pepper. Steve was getting worried. One morning, she slipped out of Tony's room, not expecting to be grabbed by the Super Soldier.

"What's going on?"

Pepper stared up at Steve, momentarily terrified, before her face softened; Steve. It's complicated. Of sorts. Anyway, it's not for me to say. You should ask Tony."

"You're the only one allowed in to his room. How am I to talk to him? He won't answer my messages... Is he breaking up with me?"

"Oh dear God, no! He's um... He's just not well at the moment. And he won't be for another weeks or two. I guess he just doesn't want you to worry."

Steve scowled, folding his arms over his chest; "well he's doing a pretty poor job of it."

Pepper let out a long sigh; "okay. He's going to shout at me, but I think you deserve to know. He's quit drinking. Completely. He's detoxing at the moment, and it's not good. He looks like crap, feels like crap..."

"...Why?"

"For you, apparently. He doesn't want you to be disappointed in him. He said he wants to undergo this magical transformation and he won't be such a fuck up any more."

Steve frowned; "I'd never be disappointed in him."

Pepper smiled meekly, holding Steve's arm; "I know. But he's a bit... Mental. He needs to stop drinking anyway. This can only be a good thing."

"Can I see him? Please? I don't care what he thinks I care about. I want to be there for him if he's going through a hard time."

"Sure."

**Tremble**

Steve trembled as Tony kissed, licked, a nipped softly at the skin covering his chest. He shivered when the engineer's work-roughened hands stroked and mapped out his body, his genius mind probably committing the feel of the soldier's body to memory. He groaned, short for breath when his boyfriend ground their hips together, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Ready Captain?"

**Sunset**

Steve smiled happily. The sky was a beautiful mix of red, orange, yellow, purple, pink... The New York skyline silhouetted against the last of the sun's rays.

"You know, looking at the sun is bad for your eyes. Even at sunset," Tony pointed out, tapping away at his phone. Steve sighed, frowning at his lover.

"This is supposed to be a romantic moment. The beauty of the sunset, and..."

"I'm not a romantic, Steve. Don't know if you noticed."

"Could you at least pretend? Show some slight interest? Get off your phone, maybe? Hold my hand?"

Tony sighed, looking up at Steve; "how about, you let me finish my very important work, and tomorrow, I'll show you a real sunset? I hear they're positively breath-taking at this time of the year. In Paris."

A wide grin slowly spread across Steve's face; "Paris, Tony? Really?"

"I promise."

**Mad**

Tony was in trouble. Stupid ex interrupting his dinner with Steve. Telling him things that weren't hers to tell. Forcing him to a frosty drive home and the silent-treatment from his boyfriend. He couldn't even understand why Steve was mad with him. But he was. He poured himself a cup of coffee, staring out of the window sadly.

"What do I do, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

_"__I __believe __a __heart__-__felt __apology __should __work __just __fine__, __sir__."_

"But I don't even know what I did! And asking him is out of the question!"

_"__Would __you __like __me __to __bring __up __a __recipe __for __a __romantic __meal__?"_

Tony shook his head; "I'll just sleep on it. Did I ever get around to fixing the A.C. in the spare-spare room?"

_"__No __sir__, __you __didn__'__t__."_

"Fuck. Sofa it is."

**Thousand**

Steve shook his head, drumming his pen against his notepad, watching Tony struggle. During one of their bickering moments, Tony had shouted at Steve, telling him there were easily a thousand things he loved about the Super Soldier. Unconvinced, Steve put Tony to work listing exactly one thousand things he loved about him. He'd been at it all day, taking small breaks to get some coffee and flex his wrist so it didn't cramp.

He didn't come to bed that night, insisting on finishing the list. At 2am, Steve woke up alone, feeling lonely. He climbed out of bed and quietly padded down to the kitchen. He heart knotted when he saw his boyfriend slumped over the table, snoring softly, his face smushed in to the hard wood of the table. He gently eased the list from underneath Tony, smiling as he saw some of the things that had been listed.

1. He's all mine

2. He admits he's mine

3. He's proud of me - at least I think he is

...

67. The way he pouts his lips when he concentrates

68. The fact his eyelashes are unnaturally long and pretty

69. The fact he doesn't tell me off for giggling at this number every time

70. The way he never squeezes my hand too hard when he holds it

…

143. His grumbly morning voice

144. The fact he still jumps whenever J.A.R.V.I.S. talks to him

145. The fact he draws me when he thinks I'm not looking

He shut the notepad and gently shook Tony awake.

"Huh? What?"

Steve smiled, pushing some of Tony's hair from his face; "come on. Come to bed."

"But... I only got 163 reasons."

"We've not even been together a year, yet, Tony. You have plenty of time to get the list up to 1,000. Now come to bed."

**Outside**

Tony knew he hated the outdoors. He'd never been an "outdoors" guy. He just usually forgot how much he hated being outside until he was actually outside. But he couldn't really complain. He wasn't allowed. It was date night, and it was Steve's turn to choose. He chose a nice romantic walk through the park.

"It smells so fresh here," Steve mused; "you can actually breathe."

Tony nodded in agreement; "it's great."

"And to be surrounded by nature, in New York! It's..."

"It's great, Steve. Yeah."

Steve stopped abruptly and turned to look at Tony; "is it really too much to ask. For me to want to go on a walk through the park with my boyfriend?"

"I'm just not an outdoors person, Steve. I never have been. I'm really trying! But for me, this is like you trying to get in to mechanical engineering. Can we not just spend time together, you not talking about how great the flowers are? I don't praise my wrench collection around you."

Steve sighed softly; "okay. I'm sorry... And for the record, you do praise your wrench collection."

**Winter**

Winter in New York was freezing. As in, absolutely, amazingly, fucking freezing! All the more reason for Tony to curl up in bed with his favourite Super Soldier, with a hot drink each, watching whatever Christmas-related crap was playing on the TV. It was nice and cosy. Tony liked having Steve's strong arm wrapped around him, holding him against his amazing chiseled-by-the-Gods chest. He liked burying in face in to the crook of his boyfriend's neck, eyes closed, drifting in an out of consciousness. Tony decided he liked Winter now he had Steve.

**Diamond**

Tony was pacing back and forth, almost pulling his hair out in chucks he was so stressed; "should I? It's not conventional, but... I don't know! He's from the 40's! ...I'm still surprised he's ok with the idea of... Us... Is this going too far? ...It's been a year already... I don't... What do I do? ...This is stupid... But what if he says no? ...What if he says yes? ...I am not ready for this!"

Rhodey smirked in to his cup of coffee; "you love him, right?"

"Obviously!" Tony replied, as if his best friend's question was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"So then go for it! It's not like he'd say no anyway."

"But he could!"

"But he won't!"

After a long, drawn-out, boring argument, and a literal kick up the backside, Tony pulled his suit jacket on and the two of them hurried out to the car waiting for them. It only took ten minutes to get to the party held for the Avengers. A thank you from the city for saving them from countless attempts of destruction. Tony instantly spotted Steve, mingling with some high-class socialites. He hurried over, grabbing his boyfriend's arm. Steve grinned down at him.

"Nice of you to make it, Tony."

Tony smiled back; "sorry, had a break down... Um... Can I talk to you?"

Steve eyed the billionaire suspiciously; "of course."

"Over there? Where nobody else is?"

Before getting a reply, Tony tugged Steve away from his conversation and over to an dimly lit alcove, curtains pinned on either side. Tony shoved his lover in to the alcove and unpinned the curtains, shielding them from prying eyes. Steve frowned.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I don't think. I love you."

"...I love you too. What's this about?"

"You've heard about New York, right? They... That thing... When they..."

Steve waited for Tony to finish his sentence, but he never did; "seriously Tony. You're worrying me. Just... Say whatever it is you need to say."

"Okay... It's just that... Um," Tony shoved his hand in to his suit pocket, clutching what lay inside; "I was wondering... If um... You'd... Maybe... Marry me?"

He pulled out a small black jewellery box, opening it to reveal a gold band, set with several diamonds. Steve's jaw hung open, his eyes wide as Tony nervously shuffled his feet.

"...Steve?"

"Of course! Yes! A thousand times, yes! ...Tony!"

Tony finally managed to grin, slipping the ring on his boyfriend - no, fiancé's finger, letting himself be pulled in to a deep kiss.

**Letters**

Tony smiled, depositing a cup of coffee in front of Steve, who was currently surrounded by piles of letters. Steve quickly flashed his lover a smile, reaching out for the cup before glancing back down at the letter in front of him.

"I told you answering fan mail was a bad idea."

"I said I'd do it. I'm doing it."

"You'll be at it for weeks. I'll never see you again!"

Steve chuckled, taking a quick sip of the coffee; "you know, most of these are just congratulations on our engagement."

"We'll issue a statement. What about all the ten year old boys wanting to be you?"

"Inspiring as ever."

Tony smirked, kicking his feet up on to a clear space on the coffee table; "you're just a good guy, aren't you. Mr I'll Help You With That!"

"I was actually looking in to changing my name. Mr Stark-Rogers, has a nice ring to it."

"I thought Captain was your title."

"Fine. Captain Stark-Rogers."

Tony reached over, pressing a quick kiss to Steve's lips; "sounds awesome, babe."

**Promise**

Pepper smiled and watched Tony struggle, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his pen tightly; "you asked to see me?"

Tony's head shot up, a relieved look on his face; "Miss Potts! Help me! Words are certainly not my forté, and Steve insisted we write our own vows. I'm stuck!"

Pepper sat herself down opposite Tony and folded her hands on the table; "what have you got so far?"

"...I love you."

"...That's it?"

"Exactly!"

Pepper looked inquisitively around Tony's workshop; "what about your list of things you love? Surely you could incorporate that in to your vows?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Pep. About, 30% of the things on that list are not PG rated."

"That leaves 70% of the list!"

"Yeah, I don't think so... What else?"

Pepper sighed loudly; "your vows are... A promise. To love each other - and only each other - for the rest of your lives. So... Just promise him that."

Tony smirked; "you're surprisingly bad at this."

**Simple**

Everyone expected an extravagant wedding. Hundreds of people there for the sake of it, the venue lavishly decked out to gaudy levels, television crews swarming the place. Tony expected that! But Steve insisted on something nice and simple. Close friends and loved ones, telling Tony if he insisted on spending hundreds of thousands of dollars, he should donate it to charity. Security was surprisingly tight, considering most of the guests were superheroes and super-assassins, anyone planning on crashing the wedding would do so at their own peril. Tony didn't envy anyone who could possibly get on Natasha's bad side, especially after all the hassle she'd had in finding the perfect dress.

The wedding was held in a large church, Steve decked out in his military suit, Tony wearing a tux that was probably more expensive than necessary. Tony humoured his nearly-husband as they were made to pray and sing hymns; soon they'd be legally wed and all of the "god stuff" would be over with. And then it would be on to the honeymoon!

**Future**

Steve couldn't stop smiling. He'd been Captain Stark-Rogers for three days and he was still on top of the world. He and his new husband were on some remote desert island for their honeymoon. Just the two of them. He loved that Tony was his husband. He loved the ring he got to wear. He loved that they shared a name. He loved that despite not knowing what would happen in the future, he'd always have Tony by his side.


End file.
